memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Christianity
Does this (Islam as well) really have any place here? Neither are referenced in any episode/movie, AFAIK. These pages are more of a Wikipedia article than a Memory Alpha article. -- DarkHorizon 16:58, 5 Jan 2004 (PST) :I agree. Wikipedia has extensive articles about all major religions. I suggest to create a page Earth religions with links to articles on Wikipedia and protect that page. All non-fictional religions from Religion should then link to that page. -- Cid Highwind 00:56, 6 Jan 2004 (PST) ::I agree as well. It deserves an article because Christianity is mentioned several times in trek, but this article is overkill. I've shortened the article to a brief synopsis with the trek references taking presidence. --64.175.151.34 06:39, 3 May 2005 (UTC) :::This is incorrectly formatted, it should be written in a Trek universe p.o.v., and therefore shouldn't have the episode included straight up in the sentence, but rather as a reference at the end of it - just look at any of our thousands of other articles for how to correctly format. --Gvsualan 14:06, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- I think this should be reworked to sound more agnostic, it currently comes across as an atheistic birds eye view which I feel is a little presumtious for us meer mortals. I also feel it should be reduced to information derived from star trek. Jaf 15:44, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf I took care of it. Ok for everybody? Jaf 15:55, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf :I think the info about current reckoning of centuries being based on the period around Jesus's birth is relevant. The rest I think can be left out.Logan 5 19:16, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Wouldn't that be superseded by stardates? Jaf 19:25, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf :It might be if we didn't often hear characters refer to it as the 24th Century for the present or 21st Century for the past. I think it's relevant to explain that usage by humans, especially as an explanation of that usage which conflicts with the broader use of stardates.Logan 5 21:16, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Lets wait and see if we have a clear enough reference to Jesus to make a page, if so we can add it there. Jaf 14:30, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf *Ah, I saw it uploaded, and hoped it'd appear on "religion", hoping it wouldn't pop up here. The image of the cross is a stretch, particularly because it's not a cross. Looks more like a ''Suurok''-class starship seen from above, and I think naming it a christian cross is speculation. - AJHalliwell 22:33, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) from Vfd Roman Catholic Church Let me state first that this article has been previously deleted (see: 2005 deletion archive), and I am posting this only simply to comply with our policies. Normally the resurrection of a previously deleted article qualifies for immediate deletion because of stipulation #6: "Reposted content that was deleted according to this deletion policy." However, because this is a somewhat more competent attempt to resurrect this article, and as much as I do not want to have Judaism debate all over again, I have posted it here instead. I might, however, suggest that this be merged with Christianity, as last I checked the RCC was a part of that faith, and many of the aspects written in the RCC article apply to Christianity as well. --Alan del Beccio 00:24, 11 February 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. I vote to keep the article as it provides background necessary to understand the Spanish Inquisition, the inquisition of Galileo, and the mass witnessed by Phlox - each performed by the Roman Catholic Church - not Christianity in general. Each of these events were specifically mentioned in Trek, and it seems incomplete not to describe - in very general terms - the church as an organization. It would be like saying the United States sent Capt. Christopher to intercept the Enterprise, without describing what the United States is at a high level. Using these examples we don't need to describe the various branches of government, the functions of Cardinals, or go into other details not necessary to provide context. If the unstated objection is that widely known organizations should not be described in here, that's okay, but we will also need to remove United States of America, Russia, Moscow, and many other similar entries that are mentioned in Trek but are widely known of outside it. Aholland 00:32, 11 February 2006 (UTC) ::But having said the above, if policy is to forever forbid a topic if it was ever once voted down, then I will graciously accept the enforcement of the policy. (I like this place and enjoy working in it!) Aholland 00:37, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :::There is an Undeletion page if need be. I'd say if the term "Roman Catholic Church" (or even "Catholic") was mentioned, then Keep, if, however, it was not mentioned then delete (I don't think it was mentioned but I could be wrong).--Tim Thomason 00:58, 11 February 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'' The information is accurate, and interesting, if not of earth shattering importance. We shouldn't let outside issues interfere with documenting facts. Capt. Christopher Donovan 10:04, 13 February 2006 (UTC) *To the best of my knowledge, the term "Roman Catholic Church" was never directly referenced and therefore, an article for it does not belong here. However, rather than simply delete this, I support to have it merged with Christianity. --From Andoria with Love 17:32, 13 February 2006 (UTC) I am not going to vote, the only seemingly valid part of the article is Phlox, even the term Mass should be a valid article, but the article does need major editing. The only Valid thing might be the Enterprise ref, although I wouldn't know, as I have not seen that episode. We only add real world facts when it augments the article, like calling someone president when they were never called that, but we don't make up whole sentences that are not even based off of what we hear in trek. The Bread and Circuses ref might be valid, but only if it was shorter. --TOSrules 06:55, 14 February 2006 (UTC) *It seems a leap of logic to assume that a Mass, a traditional Catholic genuflection, etc would automatically be the province of the Roman Catholic Church. How do we know it hasn't been renamed the Reptilian Catholic Church? -- I think that Christianity should have Catholic, etc., subsections decribing these valid Catholic points, but there's no real good way of saying that this surely indicates a future version of the same organization -- if Catholicism has gone through any changes whatsoever by the 22nd and 23rd centuries, then we would be basing this article on incorrect, 21st century info on Roman Catholicism. Merge with Christianity, or move to "Mass" or another term describing the event itself Phlox attended rather than assuming we need an article to illustrate an organization responsible for the event. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 14:16, 14 February 2006 (UTC) * Strong delete. We had this debate last year and concluded it should be deleted. If someone wants to argue otherwise, make your case at pages for undeletion. Jaz talk | novels 03:37, 17 February 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. As Capt. Christopher Donovan mentions above, the information is accurate and interesting. -- Krevaner 13:35, 19 February 2006 (UTC) *Okay, by my count we have three deletes (Alan, Tim , and Jaz), three keeps (Aholland, Captain Donovan, and Krevaner) and two merge/move (Captanmike and myself). Obviously, the article can't stay the way it is, but it also can't simply be deleted. So what do we do? --From Andoria with Love 11:26, 23 February 2006 (UTC) *I know this probably won't help the "decide what to do" debate, but I think that this should be merged into Christianity, as the term "Roman catholic Church" was (to my knowledge) never directly referenced, but I agree with Krevaner that the information is vary interesting and should not be deleted, but just moved to a more appropriate place. So now it's three to three to three :)~Starchild |<''Talk''> 00:54, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::This should be immidiate deletions becuase we have had this debate before. Jaz talk | novels 01:04, 20 February 2006 (UTC) * It seems to me, after reviewing the archive of the prior article, that the current article is more specific, and contains more relevant matierial in an "in universe" context. The information is accurate where directly cited, and I don't see any extraordinary leaps of logic. I would say that the establishement of a Mass being observed (primarily a Catholic function) would establish the existence of the Catholic Church at that time as assuredly as the establishment of a bar/bat-mitzvah being observed would establish the existance of Judaism at that time. In short, if it's accurate, substantial and interesting, then why NOT keep it?Capt. Christopher Donovan 11:44, 21 February 2006 (UTC) *For the same reason we don't make articles about anything else that's not directly related to trek. If you want interesting non-trek info go to wikipedia. I'm tossing my delete vote in the hat on this one. Jaf 13:07, 21 February 2006 (UTC)Jaf **Only problem with that is that it IS directly related to Trek, or more specifically, the continued existence of said religion in the time of Trek, as evidenced by the deptiction/mention of it's practices.Capt. Christopher Donovan 11:11, 23 February 2006 (UTC) The church itself has never been referenced, and therefore the article cannot remain. That much is obvious. The practice, however (i.e. the mass) have been referenced, therefore, the best course of action would be to merge this to Christianity. We're not going to change our policies just to accomodate this page. --From Andoria with Love 11:26, 23 February 2006 (UTC) The closest the church comes to be referenced in the sources cited is ENT: "Cold Front", in which Phlox says he "attended mass at Saint Peter's Square." The most this qualifies for is a brief explanation what a "mass" is and that Phlox attended one. --From Andoria with Love 11:37, 23 February 2006 (UTC) *'Merge' - Exceptions cannot be made to the rule. This page WAS deleted and we can't question our own regulations. Merge with Christianity but make a topic in Mass. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 13:07, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Blessing Ceremony An anonymous user has added: "In a latter episode she also tells Benjamin Sisko that she will not participate in a Bajoran blessing ceremony because she did not convert when she married him." What is the citation for "the latter episode" as I can't find it. It should be removed if it cannot be cited. Aholland 17:53, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :The episode the user was referring to is "Strange Bedfellows", and the reference has been reformatted with a citation. --From Andoria with Love 02:00, 25 April 2006 (UTC) ::Ah! Thanks for the lead. So here's the dialogue: :::SISKO: Welcome to the club. Which reminds me... every spring, the Emissary holds a little ceremony to bless the women on the station who want to become mothers someday... :::KASIDY: (suspicious) What does that have to do with me? :::SISKO: There's been a request made -- several, in fact -- that the Emissary's new wife perform the ceremony this year. This week, actually... :::KASIDY: No. :::SISKO: Kas... :::KASIDY: No. I've got to draw the line somewhere. I married you -- I didn't convert. And I'm not going to start acting like I suddenly believe in the Prophets. ::This exchange supports that Kasidy did not choose to follow the Bajoran religion and did not covert from whatever she believes. But unless I've missed something somewhere, there is nothing to show that she is Christian. She could be Muslim, Jewish, atheist - anything at all. So why is this used in a Christianity article? If the answer is because her mother liked ministers, I think that is far too much speculation as to Kasidy's feelings, beliefs, and religious association. I submit it should be deleted if there is nothing canon to show that she would be converting from Christianity. Aholland 02:11, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Title of Jesus I have edited out the comment that Jesus Christ was "Yeshua of Nazareth". It is quite incorrect. Jesus would have spoken Aramaic, and his name spoken in that tongue would sound more like "Eesa". Likewise "Nazareth" would have sounded more like "Nazrit". "Yeshua" and variations are attempts to render the name into Hebrew. In fact "Jesus" might well represent an attempt to render the name into Latin. The custom of naming a man by his town of origin is more Roman than Jewish. Jesus' father Joseph did not introduce himself "Joseph of Bethlehem", but instead "Joseph, of the house of David". (Compare the introductions of the main characters in front of T'Pau in TOS:Amok Time, any time Worf introduces himself to the Klingon High Council, as well as The Lord of the Rings). The cognomen "Christ" is Greek, and means "the anointed one". It is not in itself a name, but a description. Both the names "Jesus of Nazareth" (the Romans) and "Jesus Christ" (his followers) were how others referred to Jesus. In Jesus' lifetime, it is not clear how he referred to himself by name (although he used titulars such as "Son of Man"). By convention, we have come to refer to this man as Jesus; sometimes Jesus Christ, and sometimes Jesus of Nazareth. There is no need to pretend to translate his name as if this adds something. Vivienne marcus 13:27, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Christmas Reference in Chain of Command II Looking over the script found at http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/237.txt, I can't find any mention of Christmas or Christ.